In the past, a dividable single blade utility knife has been used having the disadvantage of requiring the substitution of the blade whenever a different type of blade was required for the cutting task to be performed, such as the substitution of a hooked blade for a plain blade. Such substitution requires time as well as subjecting the worker to cutting his finger in the course of such substitution.